Kingdom Hearts 2012
by ClareTurner
Summary: I know this is a crossover, but it is only because of the fact that Naruto does in fact have a play in this fic. this is what i think would happen if there was really other worlds and 2012 made them all combine with our world.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts 2012

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Naruto. Even know this is a crossover, it mainly has to do with the heroes and villains of Kingdom Hearts. This is not meant to be a Mary Sue, because this is a fantasy story about what I think would be a cool outcome of 2012. This is mainly for the purpose of explaining that 2012 is NOT about the end of the world. It is about change. This also gives explanation to what happens when some of the people in the stories die. Please do not flame me. I work very hard on all of my fics, and I do not want to read negative opinions. I would like constructive criticism if you wish to give any. Positive reviews are definitely welcome.

Chapter 1: Kingdom Hearts?

January 4th, 1994, Alexandra Webber was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She was a very beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes. Because she was an only child, she wanted to have many friends... however because she was a little overweight and had a bad temper, she did not have many. She started to like guys when she was in fifth grade, but none liked her. The only true friend she had was her cousin Zander who was in the same grade and a few months older than her.

When she went into high school, she found a weapons only class at a Japanese karate school near her. She really wanted to loose weight so she tried it. In fact, she had been on a balanced diet for years now, but since she did not like to do sports, or anything else in gym, she wasn't able to exercise. When she joined this class, there was no turning back for her. That was her new obsession. Since no one wanted to be with her, and Zander had a lot of friends himself, she wanted to do this and nothing else.

In fact, she was able to join the intermediate class after one year. In this class it was very different and more dangerous ancient weapons. While before she used swords and staffs, now she was using flying weapons. She worked her way up from shuriken, to kunai, all the way to giant shuriken. Amazingly, she was the best in the class when it came to the giant shuriken. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if she knew how to do it and had been doing it before.

One thing that may have something to do with her lack of friends is her annoying catch phrase; "got it memorized?" She had said this phrase since she can remember. She did not know where it came from, but she said it every time she introduced herself. When she was introduced to a video game called Kingdom Hearts, Alex, who was never very good at video games before, had a strange urge to play it. It took her a few months to finish it, but she did.

She was hooked with this series from the very beginning, and when the second one came out, she couldn't resist playing it. At first, she had a strange feeling toward the first character you had to play; Roxas. However, when Axel came out she was surprised as hell to find out that he used her exact catch phrase! Were the creators stalking her or something?

She quickly found other things in common with this new character. The hair and the eyes for one thing. The only difference was that his hair was really red, when hers was auburn. His personality was almost exactly like hers. He was a smart ass, and so was she. She found this similarity with Riku, but that was it. She also found he was very upset when Roxas left the Organization just like when her one friend moved away when she was little she was upset the same way.

In fact, it surprised her even more when she saw his weapons. He used his weapons just like she used hers. Why was she so much like him?

It was January 2012, when everything started getting even more bizarre. First of all, her parents went on a vacation to Florida... and never came back. The plane crashed and they were two casualties. It was a huge shock for Alex, but she coped with this by working hard on schoolwork and work as an instructor for the weapons only class. This was so that she could pay the bills since she now lived in her house alone.

Her cousin Zander was going to move in the summer to keep her company since he lived in New Jersey. In February, her school obtained some new students for their senior year. Apparently they had to so late because of some kind of emergency. Strangely, they looked a lot like the Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Namine and Roxas. They kept to themselves and didn't really talk to anyone else. Alex shrugged it off, remembering she had a very active imagination.

One day while she was walking home from work, she took a shortcut through a dark alleyway. Suddenly strange creatures suddenly showed up. They looked just like heartless! Was she hallucinating? There was no way heartless was real! No way! She only realized it was true when one of them attacked her and it really hurt! Thankfully she had her staff with her, so she decided to try and fight them.

Unfortunately it killed only few of them when it escaped her hands, and she was weaponless. _What am I going to do now? If these are real heartless, I can't let them take my heart!_ She thought.

_**Want me to help?**_ A voice that sounded exactly like Axel's said. Before she was able to comprehend hearing familiar voices in her head, Axel's weapons suddenly appeared in her hands. She didn't spend any time trying to fathom what was happening. He had to take care of these heartless first! Immediately, she was able to do all the moves that Axel was able to do. She spun them, fire appeared, she threw them with perfect aim, and even used the same attitude with fighting.

Finally the heartless were killed. She stood there amazed at herself. She stared at the weapons, and was trying to figure out if this was actually real or not. Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? Did she _really_ defeat a group of heartless?

"How... how did you do that?" Roxas' voice came from behind her.

When she turned around, she saw that the whole gang was there. The real Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Namine. Before she said anything, the weapons disappeared.

"How... how did you..." she asked them wondering how they found her.

"We live around here..." Riku said.

At this point, Alex was blushing because she liked Riku.

"Uh... right... are you all... the _real_ Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine? I mean you have different names in school, Riku has blond hair, you four are defused, and... I just fricking fought heartless with AXEL'S WEAPONS!!! I need an explanation! Please tell me I'm not crazy and hallucinating!" she said freaking out but not yelling so no one heard.

"I... don't think your hallucinating..." Sora said.

"How did you know we were fused together?" Roxas asked.

"Well, if your all real, you are all from a video game called Kingdom Hearts in this world." Alex explained.

"Really? A video game?" Sora asked enthused. "That's awesome!" he said.

"There's a better approach to that... I'm the main character right?" Riku said.

"Uh... you are, but not a playable one... Sora's the one you play... and Roxas..." she said. However the part about Roxas was as if it was an impulse. What was going on? She was going to end the sentence with just mentioning Sora. Was it something to do with Axel's voice?

"Why don't we get to our place so we can talk it over. I mean, we don't have school until Monday." Kairi said.

"Anything for an explanation." Alex said.

At that, they were on their way.

When they got there, they all explained to her that they had actually came into this world on New Years Day, but the government took them in and interrogated them all. Since they were seen as normal, they put them all in the local public school. However, the government told them that they had to change their names, and never tell anyone where they were really from. Riku had to die his hair blond, just as a precaution.

As for how Roxas and Sora, Kairi and Namine were defused, they didn't know. When they arrived, Roxas randomly defused along with Namine. They both were also given their own heart, so that they could be somebodies instead of nobodies.

"Ok. I guess that all makes sense." Alex said. "What I still don't understand is why I was able to hear Axel in my head, and use his weapons."

"I don't know either." Roxas said. "But I feel very happy about it for some reason."

"Yea, me too." she said. After that, she had a sudden urge to hug him. Roxas hugged back, and Alex went home with a huge secret to keep.

The next week, Alex was able to hang out with the gang at lunch instead of being by herself. She tried to remember the names they were given, but when they were walking home she called them their real name. Alex grinned every time someone gave her a nasty look. They all expected her not to have friends. She didn't let that get to her. Instead, she simply shrugged them off or talked back to her.

A week after this all happened, Alex found out that the government had been watching the group since day one. They also saw the heartless' attack...

One day when Alex was walking home with the gang, she went to their house to hang out. A few people (who looked suspiciously like they would have been in Organization XIII) knocked up at the door. They told Alex that she had to keep this a secret (which she already knew) and they would be watching her because of the fact that she could summon special weapons. They seemed to have known who's weapons they were.

As it turns out, they researched the entire Kingdom Hearts storyline and characters. They knew that for some reason Alex was able to use Axel's abilities. They said that they were going to keep a close eye on them. They did not tell them how, but they were going to be watching them all very closely. This sounded suspiciously like something the real Ansem would say, but Alex shrugged it off. She was just wondering if anyone else had abilities like she did.

Why was she born with red hair and green eyes just like Axel? Why did she have his attitude?

Most of all, why was she starting to have dreams of Axel? She certainly didn't like him like that... She swore that he was with Roxas... possibly...

Her dreams would consist of what she thought would be Axel's memories. Axel would be in the black cloak and hanging out with Roxas. However, it was just like Roxas described his dreams of Sora. She would be in Axel's point of view, but she wouldn't be able to control anything. Why was she dreaming dreams like this? Axel was a nobody! She couldn't possibly be _his_ nobody... no. He died. What was the deal? Was this some kind of strange reincarnation or something?

She had to get to the bottom of this before she went insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruto?

Jared "Xander" Webber, cousin of Alex from the previous chapter, was an ultra pervert like Jiraya. About a week after the people from Kingdom Hearts arrived in their world, Xander was dealing with his own strangeness. He was the same year as Alex, but went to another public school. For some odd reason, the first day of the year of 2012 he got the urge to start a perverted novel.

He also hung out with two of his cousins; Ian and Olivia. Ian was only fourteen years old, but he was a genius and was able to skip a few grades and was in Xander's Senior class. Olivia was a few months younger than Xander and also in his Senior class. Olivia was Ian's older sister.

Ian had black hair and eyes, and because he was a huge fan of Itachi Uchiha when he was able to read Naruto, he insisted on having his hair long and styled like his. Thankfully his school allowed it, because when he tried to have his hair short, it would end up looking like Sasuke's... literally. He would have spikes in the back of his head.

Olivia also had long black hair, but she didn't style it like Itachi. She liked the story of Naruto, but never really had any favorite characters (well as Xander knew). Olivia and Xander were more like best friends than cousins. She also seemed to have a strange fascination with snakes. She owned two pythons, and a corn snake.

About the same time that Alex made her knew friends, new students went to Xander's school. However, these students looked a lot like the rookie nine and team hawk of Naruto. They also had different names and kept to themselves. The local bullies made fun of anyone who loved anime or spent their time trying to look like characters. These new students were very good at avoiding conflict. However Ian seemed to feel the need to protect the boy who looked like Sasuke even though he himself was now four or five years younger. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he did. The boy in return also seemed to have a strange feeling around Ian. Olivia however, seemed to have a strange attraction to the same boy.

Three weeks after the heartless attack on Alex; Xander, Ian, and Olivia were walking to Xander's house when they passed the new students in an alleyway surrounded by a group of men. They seemed as if they wanted to attack them. The new students seemed to be able to take care of themselves pretty well, but when one man was going to attack the Sasuke look-a-like, Ian impulsively attacked the man.

"Ian, what are you doing?" Xander said.

"I... I don't know... why do I want to protect him..." Ian said amazed at himself.

"I don't need protecting." the boy said in a tone not unlike Sasuke's.

However in the feuding, an attacker attacked the Naruto look-a-like with a sword, yes a sword, from behind. Xander now impulsively ran toward the man, and suddenly something that looked like the rasengan appeared in his psalm. Xander stopped. A Rasengan would KILL this man.

However, the man now attacked Xander, and the Rasengan went through his stomach and he was knocked out.

"how... how did you do that!" Olivia screamed freaking out. However now someone was attacking her. She seemed to be in a daze now. Suddenly she grinned, and a sword flew out of her mouth. She used it against the people attacking them.

"Listen," the boy who looked like Sasuke said. "I don't know how you people have those Jutzus, but we need to defeat these ninja... we'll have to explain everything to you after."  
"Sasuke!" the girl who looked like Karin said. "They said we weren't..."

"They said that they took all the other ninja who would attack us and keep them away from us Karin." Sasuke, the real Sasuke Uchiha, said annoyed.

They all fought these ninja, and the real rookie nine and hawk were not afraid to use their jutsu. That wasn't the interesting part. The interesting part was that Xander was unconsciously using Jiraya's technique, Ian was using a sharingan, and Olivia.... Olivia was using OROCIMARU's techniques. After they thought it was all finished, they stood together making sure there were no others.

"You think their gone Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't..." however Olivia was attacking Sasuke for some reason. Ian stopped her with his sharingan.

"Olivia, what's gotten into you?" Ian said holding her back.

"I'm not Olivia." she said with a grin. He then noticed it... The snake eyes that Orocimaru had were in hers. Ian didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, hoping that whatever was giving him a sharingan would help him out... when he opened them, Olivia fell over as if knocked out. Xander was staring at the fourteen year old now.

"Ian... I don't know how, but you have the Mangekyo Sharingan..." he told him.

Sasuke was staring at him. "He's right... how?"

"Sasuke, I just sensed his chakra... I is feels just like Itachi's." Karin said.

"We better get out of here before anyone wonders what the hell just happened." Kiba said.

"Lets go to our place." Xander said. "We can talk there."

And so, they all went to Xander's house, and Ian carried Olivia, wondering why the hell he had Itachi's techniques. They were finally in the house, and they explained. Just as with the Kingdom Hearts people, the government was hiding their existence by changing their names and telling them to keep to themselves. Olivia woke up, but Orocimaru was gone. She didn't remember what happened, but when she was told, she freaked out. She didn't want a man like him taking over her body again.

After Xander ordered Chinese, there was silence.

"You know, you look a lot like my brother." Sasuke said suddenly.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yea... its like your his twin. Or at least his clone. How old are you?"

Ian suddenly looked down. "Fourteen." he said. "If I remember right that's the age he was ordered to kill the clan."

Sasuke looked down now. "Yea... that's right...

"You don't seem phased that we know who you all are and your past." Ian noted.

"The government said there would be big fans of our show. I figured you'd all be part of that group of people if you recognize us." Sasuke explained.

"Hm..." Ian said. "That's interesting that I look like Itachi though..."

"Yea... and you look like the Pervy Sage..." Naruto said. He had been staring at him since he had done the Rasengan.

"I do?" Xander said looking up from his laptop. (He was typing his novel.)

"Yea... its weird enough you did the rasengan, but you look like him and your typing on that computer with a look that he had when he was writing his perverted books." Naruto explained.

"Well I don't know what's going on, but I think you guys better go. We do have school tomorrow." Olivia said. She hoped that if they were away from her she wouldn't be taken over again. The rookie nine and hawk left, and they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: dreams

_Alex was walking through a pure white castle she recognized as the Castle Oblivion. She walked into the bedroom, to find a sleeping Roxas. She smiled. He looked so adorable hugging on to his blankets. He was like an adorable little child sleeping peacefully in his bed. Slowly, Roxas woke up. He blinked a few times, and then smiled up at her. _

_"Hi Axel." he said with an adorable smile. Axel? She wasn't Axel. But she wasn't able to tell Roxas that. Her body spoke before she could._

_"Hello Roxas." Axel's voice came from her mouth. Despite her shock at hearing his voice escape her lips, her body walked toward Roxas and sat on his bed. Roxas hugged her, and her body held him in return. Her hand combed Roxas' hair gently. "Everyone else is asleep." Axel's voice whispered to Roxas._

_Roxas looked up with a grin. "good." he said. _

_Alex's body suddenly kissed Roxas' lips passionately. _

_"Axel..." Roxas moaned... Alex didn't see much more of what was happening, but when she looked up to the mirror behind Roxas, she saw that she was not herself, but Axel._

Alex woke up to the annoying alarm clock in a daze. She had a sex dream? More over, she had a sex dream about her being Axel with Roxas? This would be disturbing if it wasn't for the weird coincidences she had with Axel; her looking like him, acting like him, using the same weapons, etc. She shook her head, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat.

"Hello Alex." Roxas' voice came from behind her. For the past two weeks, he and the rest of the people from Kingdom Hearts decided to move in with her to keep her company.

"Oh... hey Roxas..." she said still feeling awkward about the dream she had.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her and pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Oh... its nothing." she said smiling at him.

"Your a lot like Axel... and I know that whenever he smiled like that, something was on his mind. Is it the same for you?" he said seriously.

Alex sighed. "Yes it is true."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well... I kind of had a dream about you... and Axel... but it was weird... like I was him."

"Really? What happened?"

"Uh... I don't think I should get into details... all I can say is that it looked like Castle Oblivion, and he went into your room when you were sleeping and said that everyone else was asleep when you woke up and smiled at him... or me... whatever the case was... I looked in the mirror and I was Axel."

Roxas looked down. "That really happened."

"It... it did?" Alex said. "So you really were... together..."

Roxas smiled. "Yes... we were."

"Wow... but that doesn't explain why I would have dreamed a memory of you and him."

"I don't know either. It reminds me when I was starting to have dreams of Sora. His memories." Roxas said.

"Yea... thats true." Alex said smiling. "Maybe Axel and I are connected somehow."

"Maybe." Roxas said smiling and looking at Alex. This made Alex smile too.

" 'Morning!" Sora said happily as he entered the kitchen ending the small moment Alex had with Roxas.

"Your chipper as always I see." Alex said with a grin.

"That's my line!" Riku said walking in behind him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist Riku." Alex said laughing. Getting to know Riku made Alex not want him as much as she did. Not that he was bad or anything, but it was like they were _too_ much alike. They seemed to end up like brother and sister rather than friends or a possible couple.

Kairi walked in after Riku laughing.

"You two!" she giggled.

"I don't know whose worse!" Namine chimed in from behind her.

"Wow... the fact that you are... or was... her nobody must mean you think alike..." Alex said grinning.

"I guess..." Namine said blushing.

"Oh well, I guess after we eat we better get to school. We have that project we have to work on..." Alex said, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

_Ian was standing in front of what looked like Sasuke and Itachi's parents. They were knelt with eyes wide. Ian was freaking out. He wanted to look around to find Itachi, but he couldn't move his head. Instead his hand unwillingly fell and killed them. He looked into the mirror closest to him, and saw that he was dressed just like Itachi Uchiha the night he was forced to destroy his clan. _

_He felt himself go throughout the same things Itachi did, right up to when he had to knock out a seven year old Sasuke._

"Sasuke!" Ian said waking up suddenly.

"Ian? What do you want? What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Ian didn't answer. He was himself again. He then remembered that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto started living with he and his sister.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I... I'm sorry..." he said getting up and randomly hugging Sasuke. "I don't know why, but I saw Itachi killing your parents... It was like I was him..." he said getting off him. He looked outside and it was morning.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was too confused to reply.

"Yea... I need to call someone..." he said going into the other room.

Alex answered the phone and was surprised to hear her cousin Ian on the phone.

"Alex? Is that you?"  
"Of course its me, who else would answer the phone in my empty house?" Alex said almost laughing at the irony. She still didn't say anything about the REAL Kingdom Hearts cast living with her.

"Is it ok if I come over tonight? I need to talk to you and no one else. I'm really freaked out."

"Uh... I don't think that's such a good idea... I mean I've been going through my mom and dad's stuff and its kinda messy over here." she lied.

"Damn it... even if you could get over here, I don't want Olivia overhearing."

"What? What's going on?"

"Well, you know how I'm working with the police station part time?"

"Yea..."

"Well..." he paused, and Alex could tell he was freaking out.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Well," he said with the sound of a door closing in the background. "Three people from the CIA came in and told me I had to kill every member of my family. I have no idea why. It's really starting to freak me..." his sentence was cut short by a hacking cough.

"Ian..." Alex said. Why would someone ask him to do something like that? Did it have anything to do with her voices and dreams of Axel?

"Listen to me Ian... you have to tell me... has anything... weird happen to you since January?" she asked him.

"Uh..." he said hesitating after catching his breath from coughing.

"Ian, why are you coughing like that? What the hell is wrong?"

"I... I think I'm coming down with some kind of illness..."

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

"Alex!" Ian said annoyed.

"Alright... listen, you can come over, but I want to warn you that whatever you see when you do you can't tell a soul about. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah. Trust me I do." Ian said exasperated. "I might be bringing someone with me if you don't mind."

"Of course I do! I don't want..."

"Damn it, he's the REAL Sasuke Uchiha alright!" Ian said annoyed.

Alex didn't know what to say... the _real_ Sasuke Uchiha? He must be going through the same things she was going through.

"Seriously?" was all that could come out of her mouth.

"You don't believe me..."

"No... its not that..."

"How can you believe me? You have no idea what Xander, Olivia, and I went through..."

"I do because the gang from Kingdom Hearts are living in my house with me!" Alex said annoyed as the rest of the gang gasped at her comment.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Roxas whispered.

"Don't worry about it Roxas." Alex said aloud to the side of her.

"Wait... Roxas? He's a..."

"Yea, yea, he's a nobody..." Alex said finishing his sentence. "He's not anymore and that's the end of it. Got it memorized?" she said angrily. Why was she so angry about that...?

"Fine. He's got a heart now... I'll see you tonight after school alright?" Ian said obviously taken aback from her outburst.

"See ya Weasel." she smirked.

"Oh shut up Axel." he replied as they hung up.

"What was with the outburst?" Riku asked.

"I... don't really know..." Alex admitted. She was used to this now though. Random outbursts out of no where. Was she developing Turrets or something? No, that was just randomly cursing or having random ticks... This was different. Roxas stared at her inquiringly, but she just finished her breakfast, and they all went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Answer

Around eight o'clock that night, Ian showed up with what looked like the real Sasuke and Sakura. Only Sakura had dyed her hair blond... a precaution like with Riku's hair?

"Hey." Ian said hugging his cousin.

"Hi... So Sasuke, show me your sharingan!" she said to the Sasuke look-a-like.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I won't believe that your real until I see that sharingan. I'd ask Sakura to kill one of the trees out back, but I don't want the neighbors wondering what the hell is going on. Got it memorized kid?" Alex said pointing to her temple like Axel.

"Kid?" Sasuke said angry.

"I think we have better things to worry about." Ian said with a strange new attitude.

"What's with you Ian... woa..."

"Sure..." Ian said calmly.

"Are you alright Alex?" Roxas asked concerned.

"I'm fine Rox..." she said with a grin. "I finally got through... I'm back." Alex said.

"I can see that... Axel." Ian said.

"That's right, you can sense me... Itachi." Axel, not Alex said.

"Ax... Axel?" Roxas said.

"It... Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to explain, or should I weasel-boy?" Axel asked.

"Go ahead _Flamer_."

"Heh..." Axel grinned. "Alright, here's the thing. The reason Ian and Alex have been hearing voices and getting our abilities is because they are the reincarnation of us."

"Reincarnation?" Riku said. "But you were a nobody..."

"God, will you ever let that go Riku? Jeez you've got no idea how much that offends me." Axel said annoyed at the boy. "Anyway, I don't know why either. But all I know is that Alex's and Ian's family are all the reincarnates of certain Japanese fictional characters. And somehow Roxas, Namine, and I received hearts, and since January heartless have started going around the Earth." he finished.

"Then why haven't you been able to get through before?" Roxas asked.

"Because Rox, I was too weak. But now this year has somehow given my strength. Maybe meeting you helped me come back." Axel said now hugging Roxas lovingly.

"Why aren't you saying anything nii-san?" Sasuke asked never taking his gaze away from the boy who was his brother's reincarnation.

Itachi smiled. Then poked him in the forehead.

"You never change." Sasuke smiled. Hugging him.

Itachi smiled down at him.

"I guess I just don't know what to say." Itachi said finally.

"I missed you nii-san."

"I missed you too."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I guess I should do my apologizing now." Axel said looking down. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you Kairi, and using you Namine."

"Its ok Axel." Kairi smiled.

"Its all in the past now." Namine said.

"And I'm sorry for leaving you." Roxas said still hugging onto Axel.

"Its alright, we're together again." he smirked, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Wait... you two were..." Sora said amazed.

"Yea, got a problem with it Sora?" Axel asked nonchalantly.

"No, I was just surprised." he said.

At that, the doorbell rang.

"Oh right... the pizza's here." Axel said getting up and going to the door.

"What's pizza?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat pizza yet!" Axel said walking in with the box. "It's the best order in food EVER!"

At that, they all sat down and ate.


End file.
